


Eyes of Gold

by Vhenana



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: The perfect place for peaceful talks was found to be the Wandering Isle. The leader and protector of the Isle refused to allow even an argument in her presence.It seemed to be an odd time for Anduin to ask for one of these talks, but the faction leaders obeyed. It was even odder when the King vanished soon after they arrived, but he had a reason to meet the Grandmaster and her newborn in secret.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Eyes of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set after Legion, and before Teldrassil. I'm not 100% sure of timeline, but this one is in the limbo between expansions.

Every breath of air on the Wandering isle felt lighter than that of Stormwind or Orgrimmar. It was especially welcoming to Jaina, as the salty air of the sea was so much closer here than it was in Stormwind. The temple was quiet, and all of the trainee Monks were running through different drills outside. Anduin smiled as he looked around, his eyes flicking to each doorway as if he was trying to locate something. Jaina paid him little to no mind, walking to the large doorway that opened into the training grounds and looked down the stairs. 

"Wrynn. Proudmoore." Both Anduin and Jaina looked over to where Sylvanas and Nathanos had just walked out of their own portal, both of them looking bored. The summons for a simple peace talk was one of the last things that the Warchief wanted to hear, as her plan for the day was originally joining her Dark Rangers in their scouting. Nathanos was happy to follow Sylvanas anywhere, but kept his expression as a scowl to match hers. 

"Thank you for responding to my request, Sylvanas." Anduin was rewarded with a glare, not that he minded. 

"What exactly are we here for?" She asked, tightening _Talah’Ental’s_ string almost absent-mindedly. "I'm sure that anything you needed could have been written in a letter." All Jaina offered was a shrug. 

"Ah! Welcome!" The booming voice made all four of them jump, and look over to Chen, who was carrying a keg large enough to carry any of them in under his arm. "Grandmaster Yenn would have liked to welcome you herself, but she needed to walk back to her house." 

"Ah, that's right, she had her child recently." Jaina mumbled, pushing her hood down. "This definitely might not be a good time to hold a meeting." Chen chuckled and walked to stand between the mage and the Warchief. Everyone knew that the Wandering Isle was a place of peace, but it never hurt to be careful. 

"Grandmaster Yenn is just as stubborn as she is strong." The Brewmaster said, placing the keg of ale down in front of him. "She refused to stay in recovery for longer than a week." 

"I am not surprised in the least." Sylvanas chuckled. "Given her true nature..." 

"Which, I understand, is not something to mention to her." Jaina added, stepping closer, still tapping her staff against the floor. "Something that I do wish to mention however, is that the Horde still have a dragon, don't they?" The Warchief smirked. 

"Yenn is my champion; no matter her nature, she will follow." The mage rolled her eyes, and Chen noticed Nathanos' confused expression as he looked around. 

"Blightcaller, is something the matter?" He asked, getting both women's attention onto him. 

"Where did Wrynn go?" They all looked to where the King was previously standing, confused at the empty air. 

As soon as he heard 'walk back to her house', Anduin slipped away silently and followed a lesser-walked path by anyone that wasn't Pandaren. It definitely wasn't the first time that he had walked this path, and the reason to travel here wasn't peace talks, like he claimed. His smile threatened to break his cheeks when a familiar head of red hair came into view. Anduin's armour made it impossible to stay silent, and Yenn turned at the sound, matching the King's smile as he approached. 

"I've been looking for you!" Anduin lifted the shorter woman into a hug. "The news only just reached Stormwind!" 

"It's good to see you, too." Yenn smiled back, placing her hands on his biceps when she was placed back on her feet. "I know that you would have liked to be there, but-"

"No, I understand. There's no telling what the reactions would be." The Grandmaster gave him another smile and took the King by his elbow to lead him down the path. "I wanted to come as soon as I could. However, to mask the visit, I called for a small peace talk." Yenn nodded and lifted a hand to cover her almost blinded eye. 

"Who else is here?" 

"Jaina, Sylvanas, and Nathanos." They both sighed. "Perhaps your friend, Stormstout, can distract them for a while." 

"I doubt that he will. Chen will come looking for both of us." Yenn's home stood next to her true father's academy, where she had lived with Shang Xi since the Pandaren had found her as an infant. It only came back into use since the discovery of her pregnancy, but still had scrolls and books strewn around. The main addition to the lower floor was a carved wooden crib, which Ban-Lu was laid in front of, lifting his head when the Dragon and Human walked inside. 

"Grandmaster," He started, pausing to stretch and yawn. "Your cub has stayed asleep." 

"You let your companion watch over her?" Anduin asked, earning a short huff from the tiger. 

"I may not have paws like yours, but I can make sure that a sleeping babe is safe." He stood up and wrapped himself around Yenn's body. "Since you are here, Grandmaster, I will take my nap into the sun." 

"Of course, Ban-Lu. Thank you for your help." He purred as she scratched his head lightly, and brushed past Anduin, who shook his head. 

"I may never understand Pandaren culture." He mumbled, walking across the room to stand next to Yenn at the crib. "I still can barely believe it..." He felt a hand against his back. "Even if nobody else may know... My daughter..." The infant in the crib woke up at the sound of his voice, her golden, elven eyes blinking against the light, and her expression turning to glee as she saw her mother. The weather on the Wandering Isle had become warm, so the child had been dressed in a thin shirt and cloth diaper. 

"She has your hair." The Grandmaster smiled, lifting her daughter out of the crib and cradling her. "She also has your affinity for the light. I'm not sure how to train that power." With a breathless laugh, Anduin lifted a hand and pinched a short, blonde lock of hair carefully. 

"How old is she now? And what is her name?" The King's mind was racing; he wanted to know anything and everything about his child, even if he could not share the information with anyone. 

"Her name is Memory." Yenn smiled. "And she is four months old." The Monk watched her friend for a few moments, fighting the urge to chuckle at the sight of him bouncing nervously. "You can hold her, Anduin." His blue eyes lit up. "If you take those gauntlets off." 

"Yes! Of course!" In his hurry to remove them, Anduin dropped one of the golden gauntlets, and the sound of it hitting the floor made Ban-Lu's whiskers twitch. His shirt reached the middle of his forearms, and the armour of his pauldrons ended at his elbows. He was gentle as Yenn placed their daughter in his hands, almost not believing this reality. 

"She's beautiful..." Anduin mumbled, his eyes threatening to spill over as he looked at the child in his hands. She looked almost exactly like her mother, freckles dotting her cheeks, and ears shorter than the average elf's. He could definitely see himself in her, but he hoped that other people wouldn't see the same. A child between an Alliance king and a Horde Champion... 

"Memory will stay on the Wandering Isle." Yenn announced. "It is the safest place." 

"I agree that it is, but in another life, perhaps the two of you could be in Stormwind." in the Grandmaster's world, she would have never left the Wandering Isle, but didn't want to shatter Anduin's fantasy in this moment. "You should have come with Aysa to the Alliance." 

"Anduin," As he cradled the infant against his chest, Yenn placed a hand on his cheek. "The paths that we walked would not have been the same if I had followed Aysa." He nodded. He knew. "How we met in Pandaria, how we bonded..." 

"Perhaps I just want my own family again." It was a sentiment that they could both share.

"But we could never be together the way that fate has planned our paths." Yenn replied. Thankfully, Jaina had not been close enough to hear their conversation, but her own sigh was heard by them. 

"There you both are." The mage rested against the doorframe, a small smile on her face. "I didn't take you for someone that would be excited to see a newborn, Anduin." 

"Not entirely newborn." Yenn replied, gently taking Memory out of her father's hands. "Four months, Lady Proudmoore. Would you like to meet her, too?" With her own chaotic family history, Jaina was not a fan of children at all. She stepped into the house and smiled, flinching slightly at the golden eyes that greeted her. 

"Fuck- Did you hold an orb of light to your stomach through your pregnancy?" The idea made both Yenn and Anduin laugh, even in the latter's was nervous. 

"I visited the Sunwell just after I found out that I was with child. I'm certain that it had an effect." The King breathed a silent sigh of relief. Fourteen months had given Yenn enough time to spin tales. "I'm not sure if the Light affected her hair, though. That might have been from my parents, but I never met them." 

"It's possible." Just like Anduin, Jaina twisted some of the short, blonde hair between her fingers, smiling softly as Memory grabbed her finger. "I'm entwined with frost, not Light, so I can't be certain, either." 

"Is this where everyone is meeting?" Again, everyone jumped in surprise at Nathanos' voice. Chen had brought him and Sylvanas to Yenn's home in hopes of finding both her and the King, but decided to stay outside in the sun with Ban-Lu. 

"Ah, the beacon!" Sylvanas looked genuinely happy when she saw Memory, and the child reacted in kind, reaching one of her little arms out to the Warchief. 

"Lady Sylvanas, your gauntlets." Most people would expect her to bark back at Yenn's statement, but the Warchief just chuckled and pulled them off. 

"You worry too much." As soon as Memory was in her arms, Sylvanas' hair was gripped and tugged on. She didn't mind, but Nathanos' jealous glare did. 

"I know I should have expected that Yenn included you heavily in her child's life already." Anduin fought to put a smile on his face as he folded his arms. 

"Are you jealous, Little Lion?" She asked, smirking back to him. The King's smile faltered. She knew. Somehow, she knew. Did Yenn tell her? "You have no need to worry about your Light. I may be heavily involved in my Champion's life, but I will not interfere with her magic." 

"As much as that is good," Nathanos spoke up. "Perhaps we should actually have this peace talk?" 

"Ah, of course!" Yenn smiled brightly, rubbing her almost-blind eye. "We can sit in here to talk, would that be alright?" Talking was good, but Anduin still felt a burn of jealousy at the sight of his daughter in Sylvanas' arms. As much as he wanted to shout out and take her back, he knew that he couldn't. Anduin had a kingdom to lead, and had to steel himself against the fact that his daughter may never know of him. 


End file.
